


Who is This and Why Are They on My Couch

by Squishcat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cat, Cats, Frerard, I'm gonna try do hard to keep this going, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, bluh, caaats, future sex, gimmie kudos, hehe, love me, no no gimmie feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishcat/pseuds/Squishcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” {Prompt by tickatocka on tumblr original post can be found here tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/85456038831 }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard is slammed drunk and breaks into Franks house instead of Mikeys.

Gerard wandered the streets of his brothers neighborhood deciding it would be safer to crash at his place for the night rather than walking to his own. He had enough money left ~~even after the various rounds of shots~~ to pay for a cab to take him to the street leading to the classy houses. Well not really classy but everything was nice and pretty, neatly trimmed yards, flower boxes, trees in the backyards, that sort of neighborhood. The kind where the houses had the same idea to most of them.

Gerard was _very_ close to Mikey's house, though Gerard thought he _was_ at Mikey's. He walked around over to the side of _his house_ and proceeded to drunkenly get it open. This wasn't the first time he'd tried to break into Mikey's after a crazy night of getting wasted so he knew ways to get around locked windows. He staggered through the now open window and closed it quietly behind him then continued his drunken stagger through the living area. He took his shirt, reeking of booze, cologne, and sweat ~~of his and others~~ , off and throwing it off to the side before plopping onto the couch. He kicked off his shoes before beginning to dose off.

Before he passed out he felt something crawl onto him and watched as something else trotted over to him. When said figure walked through the light he mumbled something along the lines of “Cats? When did Mikey get cats?”He brushed it off and thought they came along with the rest of the new things he saw on the way in. He felt one of the cats knead their paws into him before folding into a cat-loaf once comfortable. Gerard finally slipped into a peaceful sleep along with the feline loafing on his back.

 


	2. Perfect Sleep Over: Cats and Pillow Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wakes up to feed his cats and in the look out for his second cat finds a mystery man on his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking on practicing and band camp starts soon. I'm doing this for you.

   Frank woke up in the morning thinking he was stupid to have been so scared last night. He slept curled in bed with the covers over his head for he thought someone broke in. Reasons why? He heard noises and his cats weren't with him. So not only had he been scared, but also alone.

   He sat up in bed and chuckled to himself as one of his cats sleep was disturbed by his movements. Frank pet his cat wondering where the other one was. Frank got out of bed and picked up his cat in his arms.(who then proceeded to claw onto his shoulder, so Frank had to hold him with one arm around him.)He walked over to the kitchen and filled two cat bowls way past their actual capacity and set his cat down. He hoped to find his other cat before this one ate both bowls of food.

   “Charlie” he called out, hoping his cat would hear him, as he walked around the house. Though as he was about to pass under the wide opening to the living area he paused mid his cats name when he found his cat on the couch. He also found a man on his couch. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that there was someone on his couch. He gasped and cautiously approached the couch to retrieve his cat from the mans back, as he got closer the stench of alcohol and sweat hit him.

   Frank slowly retrieved his cat waking it from it's slumber and setting him on the ground. The cat stretched it's limbs and walked towards the food. Frank grabbed a couch cushion from underneath the mans feet slowly as to not awaken him. He raised the cushion above his head and brought it down repeatedly against the strange man, aiming for his head and back. It took two hits to awaken the man and he was thoroughly confused at to what the hell was happening covering his face, but Frank continued to hit until the man grabbed hold of the cushion and yanked it from his hands. The man began to retaliate with Franks own choice of weapon sending frank to the carpeted ground as he was beat.

   Frank tried using his hands to deflect hits from the cushion, trying to grab hold of the mans wrists but the man had advantages that frank didn't he was atop of Frank straddling him, was taller so he couldn't push him away effectively, and the man was stronger so that was that. He managed to throw the cushion out of his hands and wave his arms in front of him as peace.

   The man stopped, strands of red hair falling in his face. “Who are you and why did you attack me?” he eyed Frank accusingly and Frank started back in confusion. “Who are you and why were you passed out on my couch. How'd you even get in?” It was the mans turn to stare in confusion. “What do you mean _your house?_ Where's Mikey?” Frank had absolutely no idea why the stranger thought he was in any position to question him in _his own_ home. “Who in the _hell_ is Mikey? And yes! This is _my house_.” Frank sat up and scooted back a bit, legs still trapped underneath the man. The stranger sat back on his and Franks legs, “You mean to say that this isn't my brothers house?” Frank only gave a curt nod, noticing the guy was shirtless... _wow..._ was all he could think.

“You know I _was_ wondering when he got two cats and renovated the whole place...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to go back and fix typos cx.


	3. So Uhm... Cats Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretend this is a homestuck update and SHENANIGANS are the things that are totally things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled an all nighter and am very sleepy so this might be a hot teasy weasy steamy chapter or very blugh.

   Gerard sat back on his and Franks legs, “You mean to say that this isn't my brothers house?” Frank only gave a curt nod, noticing the guy was shirtless...  _wow..._  was all he could think.

“You know I  _was_ wondering when he got two cats and renovated the whole place...” Gerard said pretending not to notice that the man underneath him had totally been checking him out.  "So what's your name, Mr.House-Cat Owner?" The man beneath him was quiet, swimming in his thoughts, "Frank... Iero." Gerard noticed that Franks eyes alternated from looking up at his face and wandering down everywhere else.

   Gerard leaned in real close, putting his hands on the carpet at either side of Franks head, "Frankie, if I tell you my name will you press charges?" Frank only shook his head, no one had called him Frankie in years. Gerard lowered himself more, just hovering over Franks slightly smaller body. "Are you sure, Frankie? You know breaking and entering is a very serious offence..," Gerard said, his mouth against his ear.

Frank held in a groan and gave a quick nod, waiting for the strangers name. The man pulled away despite Franks obvious displeasure. The man stood up, did a quick turn, and shot at Frank with his finger guns, "I'm Way... Gerard Way." Gerard stuck a hand out to help Frank back up on his feet.  
"You know, for someone that just woke up by a beating after a drunk night, you sure are taking your hangover pretty well." Gerard chuckled, explaining to Frank he'd do better with pain killers. Frank went up stairs to his room and came back down to see Gerard elbow deep in his fridge. He walked over to him poking a his rib, getting his attention, and opened his palm to show four pills, Gerard chuckled and took two pills dry. "Are you trying to give me an OD or roofie me as much as possible?" Frank swallowed the other two pills dry as well to show he had meant no harm (also pillow fights hurt). "I'd be irresponsive either way so you're either a necrophile or a rapist."

( I literally just googled if Frank was vegan or a vegetarian because I read a fic and I thought it was just a character thing but just to make sure I googled it and I'm still not quite sure which one it is so please inform me in the comments or such so I'll try to "veganize" the meals and what not until i know which... EDIT: I honestly know nothing about veganism I the sense of "vegan meat/fake meat" and things like that... I'd much rather be a fruititarian... haha but I love potato... and veggies I'M SORRY K BYE!!! XC)

Frank couldn't help but blush slightly, he turned away quickly and shoved an arm past Gerard and brought out a carton of apple juice and served him a glass of the yellow-orange liquid. He placed an elbow on the island bar behind him and leaned as he drank his jesus tears. He watched as Gerard continued to rummage through his fridge and chuckled when he pulled out of his fridge frowning in disappointment. 

"Where's the meat?" He questioned Frank with a raised brow. Frank only waggled his back in response and continued to sip his glass memingly (meme + ing ._ .). *insert kermit lipton tea meme*. Gerard stared at him confused waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he shut the fridge and started opening cabinets until he found a can of beans, a pot, and a wooden spoon. Frank only stared with amazement as the man in front of him strutted around as if he owned the place! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very weird way of talking which is basically just memes and derps and yeah like \\._ ./ and yeah memes I'm sorry xc  
> -  
> I'm gonna start using endnotes to mark things throughout the story  
> -  
> I read a great fic with a lot of beans...  
> -  
> Yeah my back hurts a lot I'm gonna let the chapter off the train now because it has no more money to pay for any further stops. I'm sorry I'm a shitty person/writer.  
> EDIT: this is like my 600th edit to this one chapter I kid you not...  
> I realized that that this one chapter did not go the direction I wanted it to (that's why the title has nothing to do with the chapter).  
> Also I meant to right this before but I forgot... I'm bad at words that have like double consonants like irresistable disappointment. ( I made many typos and I'll fix this later but yeah. )


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my excuses I mean explanation as to why I'm being ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/12/15

HELLO! I accidentally swamped myself with like 2-3 works (as of recently) with my Frerard prompt-fic and my old dirkjake/stridercest/UGH fic ~~(I haven't ugh ugh ugh sorry :c) I had that for a long time along with a tumblr page~~

Okay I scratched that out because it's irrelevant to this certain fic (first mentioned)

 

Anyways, I'm so happy for the feedback that I've gotten so far (thank you for those who've commented and left kudos) and I am personally IN LOVE with writing this (though I'm pretty sure the last chapter says -wip- but I'll finish it ((I promise!!)) after I post this so please bear with me). My laptop is derping (if i press in between a word to type in between it it highlights and then writes over instead of just inserting what I want... help?) right now so yeah.

I'm still gonna be on AO3 reading and replying to people and comments and yeah uhm.

I currently have a crotchet/knitting needle in my mouth (I was in the middle of crotcheting when I decided to start writing this) and my back hurts from my current position.

I have really gotten myself extremely overwhelmed recently, and not just in having to write because i love writing so much :c I'm one of those "I have this wonderful AU completely planned out in my head but i can't seem to write it down!" type of people/person" (yeah whatever my laptop is doing really needs to stop it's getting me mad please help if you know how to stop it).

Anyways onto the reasons I'm gonna ""pause"" for a while.

  1. Today is Sunday and marching band practice is starting on Tuesday.
  2. I'm very lazy.
  3. I'm eating waaay too much and yeah excersising in front of 4 different classes isn't fun :c 
  4. I'm broke as hell
  5. Sundays I go visit my brother at church. 
  6. I'm so unmotivated like I'll get a comment and be all "yay I love you I'll start right now" then stop (my last chapter for example)
  7. I lay in bed texting my Kohai over facebook and I look up to him (music wise but shh)
  8. I have been practicing a lot
  9. No I am not i started practicing and writing then I downloaded the "trumpet bible" (ARBANS) and got EXTREMELY overwhelmed by that... and stopped everything completely.
  10. After I finish the last/previous chapter I'm gonna (probably not) practice then crotchet.
  11. I'm scared because my Kohai just messaged me... *tries to ignore and fails*
  12. I am literally not able to sleep at night, I'm just lurking the frerard and frikey tags ( I found like the best frerard zombie AU wow )
  13. I just brb'd my Kohai saying that this was more important than texting him (be proud of me?)
  14. I'm going to be struggling a lot when school starts in august, my gaurdian is "cheap" and basically gives us a few note books and writing things and then I fail my classes because I don't bring in germ-x or kleenex :c
  15. My dad... uhm yeah.
  16. I FORGOT THE BASICS OF MARCHING BAND XC



some more things but I can't write them down unless It's gonna be all "uhm uh yeah" because I don't know how to explain and it'll sound like an excuse

 

By ""pause"" I mean don't expect regular updates but I will occasionally update randomly. I'm a nervous wreck trying to be cool on the internet. My aesthetics are :

Sleeping with make up(and using the grunge look it creates to go to school)

Looking emo to church

Taking pictures of energy drink cans that match my clothes 

...

I am that person ;-;

ANYWAYS I don't have much more to talk about except say sorry Iw eally hope that nobody looses interest in my works. ( the derp thing happened at "Iw eally" i really )

bye I love those who have supported me. -squish

I'm gonna update in the endnotes of this entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/12/15 - I'm not gonna practice I spent too much time writing and my back hurts so I'm just gonna lay and crotchet a sweater out of my tears.   
> I'm also working on a personal project...
> 
> ?/?/? (Just a general reference for those who read this after I start posting again so they know how long it took me to start up again)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for everyone that "hit" this yesterday and all you got was "future frerard" I just don't trust my self with the draft function.  
> -  
> I needed to pee the entire time while writing and uploading this so after hitting post I ran to the bathroom but someone is in there currently so I'm typing this ahhhh.


End file.
